Izanami
Known in the Japanese Shinto religion as the Goddess who created the Japanese Archipelago, Izanami is one of the goa'uld queens able to procreate offspring and for this reason particularly sought-after throughout her life. once served by her husband Izanagi, she took her place during a conspiracy in which the sovereign goa'uld was assassinated History Izanami is an old queen. generated during the archaic First dynasty or probably even before, it remained hidden and protected by the mother during the turbulent years that saw the ascent and fall of Apep by the hand of Anubis until it was discovered and enslaved for massive production larvae goa'uld. Together with his mother they were enslaved for a certain period of time on the orders of System Lord Yu Huang ShangTi, providing the latter with thousands of symbionts for the nascent jaffa troops. In this period Izanami knew her future husband Izanagi. The latter one of Lord Yu's underlords for a long time, controlled a solar system called Dawa, home of the main military industries of the same Lord Yu. Despite the position of queen subaltern, Izanami found time and manner together with the groom Izanagi, to make a trip to the planet earth (probably following Lord Yu) and to influence the population of an archipelago off the coast of China, today called Japan. After heavily influencing Japanese culture, Izanami and her husband took thousands of humans for the Dawa solar system to improve the DNA already present on the newly colonized planets. For centuries the rivalries between goa'uld scarcely influenced Izanami, her role as queen became more ceremonial while she led the missions assigned to him by her husband Izanagi, the latter delegated by other more powerful System Lords. But after centuries and millennia of vassalage, even Izanagi was now fed up of serving as an underlord and attempted to proclaim himself System Lord in turn, he encompassed a series of campaigns against the neighboring System Lord's and minor goa'uld. Some of these ended with nothing done, others with victories but most in clamorous defeats. Forced to suffer the wrath of Ra and his allies, Izanagi was downsized and with the latest affront, his queen took the opportunity on the fly, asking to take over her husband in exchange for loyalty and the Dawa solar system. After plotting against her husband and her best warriors and advisers, Izanami killed Izanagi and destroyed her body with three shots of zat's.This act allowed the queen to strengthen her position and to make a drastic change in military policy. The death of Ra and the events of the years following the death of the Supreme System Lord, the advent and fall of Anubis, passed without any sign in the life of Izanami until the queen reappeared in all her new military power . Stargate Renaissance After murdering her husband Lord Izanagi in a palace conspiracy, Izanami took her place as empress of the planet by recalling all the armies in the capital and effectively closing the expansion of the dominion of the deceased husband to new conquests. Unlike Izanagi, which wanted to expand its territories to the detriment of its neighbors, Izanami, who over the centuries had woven skillful diplomatic relations with neighboring goa'uld, focused his attention only on the Solar System of his main planet and all the celestial bodies that they were part of it. An outpost and terraforming construction program was carried out on many of the planets and related moons that made up the System Solar Dawa. Unlike what was expected, however, the isolation allowed Izanami to fortify his small empire so that the attempt to invade it by a rival goa'uld failed, showing the existence of this small but very powerful and dangerous realm. Dozens of ha'taks were gradually built together with hundreds of Al'kesh. Unlike the other goa'uld, the jaffas remained very limited, this to avoid that the queen was not one day more able to guarantee the larva enough to keep them alive. Just the unexpected victory of Izanami, forced the Lord's High System, to take care of Izanami. After testing their military capabilities, they proposed to Queen Goa'uld to join the collective of the System Lord's . The meeting between the delegates of the latter and Queen Izanami, occurred on the Hasara Space Station in a climate of tension as news of a potential terrorist attack by the Tok'ra, had arrived in the weeks leading up to the summit. Izanami was recognized for his new rank and all his achievements until then as untouchable territory by other System Lord's. Although with limited territories, Izanami was still considered one of the most dangerous goa'uld in the galaxy. Raijin shogunate ]] Izanami's independent reign lasted only twenty years until suddenly the attentions of the High System Lord Raijin turned to the solar system of Dawa, seat of the Queen's government. A series of skirmishes along the borders of the small territory led to the outbreak of a wide conflict in which the Raijin fleet was divided into three parts which attacked the queen's fleet, much smaller but more resolute. Despite the small successes obtained in several skirmishes along the borders of the Dawa solar system, in the end the three armies sent by Raijin himself defeated and destroyed the queen's entire fleet, forcing her to the main planet. A long siege was waged occupying every single habitable planet and placing military and economic isolation, which definitively brought down the kingdom of Izanami. A rebellion fomented by agents infiltrated in the population on the planet Dawa, led to a civil war that led to the definitive end of the reign of Izanami. The queen was captured not after an escape attempt organized by her last loyalists, and brought before Raijin. The latter, recognizing the merits of the sovereign, granted him to live as his Shogun by offering to control a planet of his dominion or the world known as Osaka. In turn Izanami forced the High System Lord to grant the throne of the solar system Dawa to his son Okoma. (2076,2077) Personality Like many Goa'uld, Izanami is very intelligent and has the genetic memory that her mother gave her. She is very cunning and although she is externally very friendly and understanding she can act, but she has a deep mindset for her own personality of benefit. He is also able to deceive others. So she even managed to trick her husband Izanagi and finally to fall asleep so much that she could easily kill him. Category:Goa'uld Category:Raijin Underlords